Nothing Left Unsaid
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: What have you not said that you wish you could?


**Disclaimer: Hello all, I know it's been a long time and for that I'm so so sorry. Here is an AU. I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I never knew you actually had this much crap hiding away in your room," Drew Hayden said to his best friend, Paul Shinji, as he walked into his room to see piles of boxes everywhere. "It's gonna suck when I have to pack up my room."

Paul groaned as he fell back onto his bed, which was covered in piles of clothing but he could care less at the moment.

"There's so much shit everywhere. Majority of it being Dawn's crap that she leaves here," he said, rolling his eyes at the amount of books and magazines scattered with clothes of hers on his bed.

Drew chuckled at his look of annoyance, knowing that Paul doesn't mind Dawn's stuff being here. He then looked at all the boxes and ran his fingers through his green hair, suddenly speaking his thoughts.

"I seriously can't believe that we're graduating. It seems like just yesterday we spent our days hanging out at each other's houses going to Gary's parties, and spending the night at Ash's house eating all of his mom's food. We're all going off to college and we just can't walk next door to see each other anymore. It's… depressing."

Paul sighed and sat up, looking at Drew who was leaning against his wall. "This was bound to happen eventually. We are growing up and moving on. It's not like we're all of a sudden going to stop being friends or something. No matter how much I would like for that to happen, there is this thing called technology to keep in touch," he stated dryly.

Drew rolled his eyes, "It's just not going to be the same. That's the problem. Sure, we're always going to have one another but…everything's going to change. What if we don't talk to each other at all?" he asked fearfully, staring at the ground deep in thought.

Paul stared at his best friend with a glare wondering why he was being such a sap, but then all of a sudden it all made sense.

"This isn't about becoming distant with Dawn or me or the rest of the group. You know damn well that we will stay close because of how annoying you all are. This is about May. You're scared to lose her to another guy," he said with a knowing smirk.

Drew stayed silent and kept his gaze on the ground. Paul knew that he was genuinely upset about this and it wasn't time to joke around.

Paul let out a loud sigh. "You should just tell her how you feel. You guys are always annoying when you bicker, I'm surprised your feelings haven't come out sooner," he stated, standing up from his bed, walking towards his half empty closet.

Drew laughed slightly, shaking his head. "How can I tell her how I feel? I don't want to ruin our friendship. She doesn't feel the same way about me as I do for her."

Paul rolled his eyes at him. "And you would know that because?" he asked, trailing off as he continued to shuffle around in his closet.

Drew let out a sigh. "Because it's so freaking obvious, dude. The way she looks at me isn't the way Dawn looks at you. May always calls me her 'best friend' over and over again. That pretty much says it all."

Paul wanted to face palm at his best friend's obliviousness, but he did promise Dawn that he wouldn't say anything. But giving hints never hurt, right?

"Or…" Paul walked out of his closet with an opened box with papers and random objects falling everywhere. He placed the box on top of his bed and turned to look at his friend. "She could be saying that to make sure you don't realize her feelings, because she might think that you could never feel the same?"

Okay, so that wasn't really a hint that was basically telling May's words exactly from what Dawn had told him. But with Paul knowing Drew so well he might as well be dense like Ash. At least if this were Gary he would get the hint to make a move. But then again with Dawn being his girlfriend he somehow ended up playing matchmaker for everyone—Paul frowned at this thought. He never thought he would do this, but he faced the cruel reality with Dawn being his girlfriend.

Drew rose an eyebrow at Paul before laughing slightly again. "That's one of dumbest things I ever heard. Paul, no way in hell does she feel the same. Besides, she has made it pretty clear that she is excited to go to college to 'meet older guys' and crap."

 _Yep, all of my friends are idiots._ Paul thought while rolling his eyes again. He looked through the box he brought out, trying to find if anything was worth keeping. "Now you're just making up pathetic excuses," he grunted with annoyance.

Drew scowled at Paul, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am not! She wants older and mature guys!"

Paul rolled his eyes again, still shuffling through the box. "Aren't you older then her?"

"By like a month, but that doesn't count!" Drew replied with a whine.

"And what difference does that make?" Paul sarcastically asked his friend.

"You know what I'm sorry that my life can't be as easy as yours. You and Dawn constantly argued and had all of this sexual tension. It was so obvious you two had feelings for each other. You were lucky that you both annoyed Reggie so much that he had to lock you guys in a closet and bam you were a couple after that. I don't have that same chance," Drew stated with annoyance.

Paul looked up at him with an aloof look on his features, "Do you want me to lock you both in a closet? Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

Drew felt his face get hot from the thought of being trapped in a closet with May. He shook his head frantically. "It's different with you two. You had a chance. I don't."

Paul looked back down at the box he was about to disagree with him but something caught his eyes. A smirk appeared on his features as he grabbed the piece of paper and held it up for Drew to see. He earned a confused look from Drew and he explained what he found.

"Remember that dumb high school bucket list we made freshman year?" Paul asked him.

Drew's eyes widened and he grinned, grabbing the paper from Paul's hands and his eyes scanned over the paper.

"I thought you said your mom threw this out?" he asked, still staring at the list.

"Clearly she didn't," Paul stated bluntly, snatching the paper back from Drew. "Huh, would you look at that. I finished everything on this list," he stated with an arrogant tone.

Drew stared at him passively, "Are you telling me that I didn't?" he asked him. When Paul nodded his head, Drew grabbed the paper and looked over his side of the paper. He frowned once he saw what was on the list.

Paul let out a deep chuckle, knowing what it already said on his side of the paper. "Nothing left unsaid, right?" he told Drew, giving him a look. "You said you wanted to check everything off that dumb list before college. All you have to do is tell her how you feel. The graduation party at your house is the time to do it."

Drew cleared his throat, wanting to get his mind on another topic that didn't involve him and May or the fact that he was completely in love with her. "Okay. Let's stop talking about my pointless feelings for April. I came here to help you pack. So, let's get this over with," he said, shoving the piece of paper into his pocket.

Paul shrugged his shoulders and looked through the box finding an old picture of him and Dawn when they were just friends. He smiled to himself placing the picture with his other belongings he is taking with him.

* * *

 _Later at the party_

Keeping his hands shoved in his pockets, Drew let his green eyes scan his living room. Searching for a certain red bandana. He frowned and sighed silently to himself as he couldn't find her through the crowd. Walking out of his living room, he walked out to his backyard and stood on the porch, staring ahead at nothing in particular. He was still having an inner battle with himself, debating on whether he should tell May how he felt or just continue to hide it from her. He wanted things to work out like it did with Paul and Dawn or even Ash and Misty and Gary and Leaf. But Drew knew she didn't feel the same way as he did. Confessing his feelings would be pointless.

But a little part of him couldn't help but think that maybe Paul was right. Maybe just maybe May had secret feelings for him and he was paranoid for nothing. He could possibly live in regret his whole life. Especially if he found out in the future that she did have feelings but it was too late because she already moved on.

He let out a quiet groan of frustration as he was still clueless on what to do. But his debate with himself was cut short when he felt someone jump on his back, catching him off guard and knocking him down on to the freshly cut grass.

"You're thinking way too hard." May Maple stated, giggling as she straddled Drew's back while poking his cheek with her index finger. "You know, thinking too hard isn't good for you grass-head."

" _Arceus_ , April. Did you gain weight or something?" Drew asked jokingly, earning a slap upside his head from May. Rolling the both of them over, Drew was now on top while May was below him. "I don't think that was very nice of you to hit me like that, June." Sticking out his bottom lip, Drew pouted and gave May his best puppy dog eyes.

"You're suffocating me. Why do you have to weigh so much grass-head?" May playfully whined, poking Drew's side, making him jerk his body slightly. She grinned mischievously, "Looks like someone's ticklish."

"May I swear if you—" he tried to say, but May poked him again. He playfully glared down at her. "Do that one more time and see what will happen." Giggling, May continued to poke his side again making him jerk his body to the side again. "Alright. You don't want to listen?" May shook her head, still laughing. He slowly rose his arms in the air and in a matter of seconds, Drew was tickling May's sides.

May erupted in a fit of giggles, closing her eyes tightly as she threw her head back. "Stop, stop! I'm sorry!" she tried pushing Drew's arms away from her but since he was a lot stronger then she was, she failed.

Drew smirked, shaking his head as he continued to tickle her sides. "Nope. Not good enough Maple."

May squirmed around and let out a little whine as she felt Drew's fingers still gently digging into her sides. Snapping her head up, she pouted. "Mrs. Hayden! Your son is crushing me. Ive been telling him to get off for over fifteen minutes and he won't get off!"

Rolling his eyes, Drew stopped tickling her. "Mom, I know this looks bad but—" Drew turned his head around to see that his mom was nowhere in sight. In fact, no one was even in the backyard with them. "Hey you—" Drew let out a loud yelp as May quickly pushed him off, sending him crashing down on the grass. Drew stared at her with a surprised look, "You jerk."

May laughed and then furrowed her brows in confusion when she saw a piece of paper sticking out from his pockets. She snatched it quickly asking, "What's this?" as she waved the piece of paper in his face.

Drew's eyes widened as he realized that was his and Paul's bucket list was in her hands. "Uhh, that's nothing. Just give it back." He reached over to take it from her but she turned her body slightly away from him as she read it.

She let out a small laugh. "Looks like Paul finished everything and I'm not surprised. But you didn't. 'Nothing left unsaid' what does that mean anyways?" May asked him, looking up from the paper.

Drew started sweating anxiously. "Uh, it's something that if I ever told you, I'd probably have to kill you." he tried to joke, but May gave him a weird look. He sighed, avoiding eye contact with her. "If I tell you, everything will change. You might not look at me the same way…" he admitted with defeat.

Frowning slightly, May crawled towards him and sat beside him so they were both facing each other. "You know you are really scaring me right now?" she told him softly, frowning even more when he still didn't make eye contact with her again. "I'm your best friend. You know you can tell me anything."

Taking a deep breath, Drew hoped to Arceus that Paul was right and that he wasn't ruining his friendship with May.

"I love you," he confessed, still avoiding eye contact. "And no, it's not the 'I love you like a best friend' one. I'm in love with you. Like Landon was with Jamie. And Jack was with Rose. And especially like Noah was with Allie." Drew gulped noticeably, nervous because of the surprised look she was giving him. He listed all of her favorite movies and he suddenly felt helpless. He let out a breath he was holding and smiled painfully. "Just forget what I said."

May stared at Drew for a few more seconds, being able to easily see how nervous he was, before lifting her hand and cupping his cheek in her hand. He slowly let his gaze fall on her and she smiled, slowly leaning in towards him, pressing her lips to his softly.

"SEE I TOLD YOU IT WOULD HAPPEN PAUL!" Dawn screamed loudly from the second floor patio. Paul quickly covered her mouth with his hand, while Drew and May pulled away they looked up to see Dawn and Paul on the patio.

Paul let out a sigh, "Troublesome…" but you could tell he was slightly smirking, happy that his friends finally expressed their feelings for each other. He grabbed Dawn's hand and dragged her inside before she could say anything else. He wanted to give his friends privacy, but also he wanted his own privacy with Dawn but he would never admit that aloud.

May let out a giggle looking back at Drew, she placed her forehead against his and smiled softly. "I love you too."

Drew's face broke out into a huge grin. "Really?"

May nodded, running her fingers through his short hair. "Really really." She grabbed the list and crumpled it up in her hand. "Looks like you finished everything boyfriend," she stated, throwing the list somewhere on the porch, burying her face into Drew's chest. While Drew happily wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

Drew let out a laugh, and squeezed her. "Looks like I did, girlfriend."

 _Don't wait too long. You never know what fate has in store for the people in your life. Tomorrow may be too late._

 _What have you not said that you wish you could?_

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all. So this does not mean I'm back for good. I'm trying to slowly get back into the swing of things and trying to write again. It's been difficult for me to write lately. As you can tell from the lack of updates. I have no abandoned any of my stories. I will update them and finish them eventually. But for now enjoy this one shot. Thank you all for sticking with me. Happy Halloween!**

 **Jess.**


End file.
